cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gixeph/Death Watch
Activities on Carlac Death Watch have a number of camps established on Carlac - two in the south and one in the east. They have also captured a Ming Po village in the south and destroyed another in the west. They are not known to have formed any alliances with the Separatists who are also present on Carlac due to one of their frigates having crashed. Destroyed Village This is a Ming Po village that has been razed almost to the ground by Death Watch forces (and their flamethrowers), led by Sergeant Kellov. Although several buildings remain standing, most have been demolished and those that do remain are ablaze. The village is in the west, immediately south of the Republic Outpost. Aside from the numerous Death Watch and Elite Death Watch soldiers, Kellov himself can also be found in the village. He spawns every 8-10 minutes or so, and is comparable in strength to the Rancor or IG-113 in that a team of players is usually required to defeat him, given his very high hit points. Kellov is more heavily built than most of the Death Watch and wields a stolen republic flamethrower. He will attack players with this either at range or using it as a melee weapon. Appearence wise, Kellov has short dark (almost greying) hair and a goatee. His armour is similar to the 'Carlac Elite Death Watch' soldiers' (in colour at least) but bears different markings. Camp Kote This camp is situated in the south-west, in the bottom-left corner of the map. It is accessible by direct path from the Republic Outpost in the north, going through the Destroyed Village on the way. Camp Kote is commanded by Lieutenant Vherr, who bears green Death Watch Commander armour equipped with wrist blasters. Like most of the Death Watch bosses, Vherr faces players with his helmet off, his buzz cut clear to be seen. Vherr's camp is the easiest of the three. Vherr can be found towards the end of the camp and each time he loses a fraction of his health, he will stun the player(s) and gradually work his way back towards the start of the camp. When players pursue him, he will fire upon them with his Jet pack rockets. Unlike the other two camps leaders, Vherr does not have the luxury of a medical droid. 'Kote' is a mando'a word meaning 'glory', as heard in the lyrics for Vode An "Darasuum Kote" meaning "eternal glory". Camp Beskar Camp beskar is in the south and in the middle-bottom of the map. It is east of Camp Kote and is led by Lieutenant Ralnar. Ralnar himself is encountered early on in the camp and moves around the camp just as Vherr does, the only difference being that Ralnar moves in the opposite direction of his camp, towards the centre. He wears Yellow Death Watch Commander armour which is equipped with his weapon of choice, a gauntlet flamethrower. His facial features and hairstyle are similar to Vherr's although his hair colour appears to be fairer. 'Beskar' can be translated from mando'a to basic as meaning 'Iron', especially Mandalorian Iron which is native to the Mandalore system. It is used in many compound words, such as "Beskar'ad" (droid; lit. Iron one) or "Beskar'gam" (Mandalorian shock trooper armour; lit. Iron skin). Camp Ara'nov Ara'nov is the last and most difficult of the three Death Watch camps on Carlac, overseen by Lieutenant Melkket. It is located in the east, in the middle-left of the map and almost directly north of the Captive village. This camp contains the highest density of Death Watch soldiers, both standard and Elite, of all the Camps, and this contributes to the camp's relative difficulty. It is very easy to become swarmed by Death Watch soldiers if the player is not careful. As with Kote, the camp's commander is faced at the end of the camp; but unlike Kote, he remains there for the entirety of the fight. Seeing as the other Camp leaders each have one of the three gauntlet-mounted weapons used by Death Watch soldiers, Melkket is no different in this respect and his Blue Death Watch Commander armour is fitted with gauntlet vibro-blades. This does mean that his attacks lack the range of his two counterparts, but he uses a medical droid to restore health. He also calls upon reinforcements so that he may heal - the quicker these are dispensed with, the easier it will be to defeat Melkket as he won't have had as much time to heal. Melkket is similar in appearence to the other two, although he has longer hair which is blonde in colour. His eyes are also lighter in colour. Captive Village The Captive Village is the last of the two villages on the Carlac map occupied by the Death Watch, located in the south-east (east of Beskar and Kote and south of Ara'nov). It is (now, at least) a larger village than the one that was destroyed. It is led (possibly informally) by Death Watch members Kro Lann and Mord Jayran, and overseen by Pre Vizsla himself. The player is tasked with infiltrating the village as the Death Watch have threatened to kill hostages if the Republic presence on Carlac is not rescinded. The first boss that he or she faces is Kherr Dawar, a female member of Death Watch who presumably ranks above the soldiers and Elite soldiers but below the likes of Sergeant Kellov and the camp commanders. Her armour is grey and brown/brick red in colour, and is equipped with gauntlet vibroblades. She must be defeated before the player(s) can progress in the camp. The next bosses the player must face are the two (possible) Death Watch Commanders, Kro Lann and Mord Jayran. This assumption is based on the fact the armour that Mord Jayran wears has been released as a set of loot items in Card Assault season 2 booster packs entitled 'Orange Death Watch Commander' armour. All the camp commanders, as well as Lann, wear a coloured variant of this armour. The cape that the armour is fitted with can be assumed to signify leadership or eminence. This assumption of their leadership is also bolstered somewhat by the pairs' ability to summon Death Watch reinforcements in battle, and the fact Vizsla liked to delegate command for when he was not present (as seen with the other camps). Kro Lann wears a red variant of the Death Watch commander armour which, in some respects, resembles the Carlac Elite Death Watch armour but includes a small cape. Jayran's gauntlets are equipped with a flamethrower while Lann's are fitted with a wrist blaster. Neither of them remove their helmets for the duration of the players' encounter with them. The final boss is Pre Vizsla, the leader of the Death Watch group. He fights using his Darksaber, a weapon stolen from the Jedi Order millenia ago during the times of the Old Republic and passed down the ancestry, eventually finding its way to him. Vizsla's armour boasts the largest jet pack ever seen on Death Watch personnel, and his helmet is heavily modified with what appear to be an array of cannons. Curiously, despite facing Vizsla, the player does not face Bo-Katan in any of the camps, even though she was Vizsla's most trusted lieutenant in the series and present on Carlac during Death Watch's occupation thereof. She is, however, one of the opponents in Card Assault, and her armour can be purchased from the shop for Station Cash. It is also possible that Kherr Dawar was based on her. It is not known whether Clone Wars Adventures' version of the Death Watch occupation of Carlac is exactly concurrent with that seen in the series, and this could be why Bo-Katan is not present. Mord Jayran.png|Mord Jayran Lann1.png|Kro Lann Vizsla3.png|Pre Vizsla Armour As of April 2013, the following sets of armour (as seen on Carlac) are available: *Mord Jayran (Orange Death Watch Commander) *Pre Vizsla *Carlac Elite Death Watch *Death Watch The Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple-trimmed armour worn by the other Death Watch commanders have yet to be released, as has the armour worn by Sergeant Kellov and Kherr Dawar. There are subtle differences between the Death Watch Commander armour sets. These can be summarised thus: All Death Watch Commander armour includes a small coloured cape hung from the right shoulder and coloured trim on the upper arms, boots and thigh plate straps as well as a patch over the left shoulder plate bearing the Death Watch insignia. Category:Blog posts